Your the Voice I Hear Inside My Head
by DoubleDate
Summary: After Camp Rock Shane and Mitchie are together and Nate and Caitlyn are smitten and Jason meets Shane's sister, Lauren. Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jauren.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. Please review!

I looked out the window. It had been a week since the end of Camp Rock and I wanted to see Shane badly. We had kept touch by e-mail but I haven't heard his voice since then. I tried to comfort myself by telling me that Caitlyn Gellar, my friend from camp would be here tomorrow. I was very excited about Caitlyn coming but I couldn't help thinking about Shane. My computer dinged and I went over to the computer to see that Shane had e-mailed me. He said:

_We are having a show this Friday in your city. I was thinking I could stop by and see you! E-mail me and let me know when I can see you!_

I couldn't believe Shane was coming. I couldn't stop smiling! _Before I send a reply I've got to ask my parents! _I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could and ran into the kitchen. My mom was standing over the counter chopping peppers.

"Mom! Guess what?" I said.

"What sweetie?"

"Shane's coming!"

"That's great honey."

"Thanks!"

"For what?"

I didn't even hear the question. I was already racing up the stairs. I plopped down in my computer chair and hit reply on the screen.

_Anytime is fine. I will be waiting here all day! Let me know when you will be getting into town!_

I hit send and then layed down on my bed. _Shane is coming! _I decided I better get back to my homework if I wanted it done before class tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning dreading the school day. I wanted to stay home and wait for Caitlyn to get here. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. A sudden ding from my computer interrupted my thoughts. I got up and went over to my computer. I saw that I had 2 e-mails. I clicked on the first one and it was from Caitlyn. It said:

_Hey Mitchie! I was going to let you know that I will be in town around 5. I can't wait to see you! Call me around that time so I can get the directions to your house!_

Okay she would be here about 30 minutes after I got home! I couldn't wait! I clicked on the other e-mail. I saw that it was from Shane.

_I was going to let you know that I would get there at around 5:30 and I brought you a present!_

Shane would be coming around that time on Thursday and I would have an hour to get ready. I loved Shane but he didn't have to get me a present. I clicked on reply.

_I can't wait to see you! I know it hasn't been a long time since I saw you but I have missed you so much and you didn't have to give me a present. _

I got up and took a shower and then got dressed and headed to school.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that day at school. Once the bell rung I put all my school books and homework that I would need and left the school. When I got home I checked my e-mail to find an e-mail from Shane. I opened it up. It said:

_I've missed you too and I can't wait to see you. I want to give you a present!_

I clicked reply.

_Fine I will let you give me a present but nothing fancy!_

I sent the e-mail and took my homework out of my backpack. I dreaded the calculus homework. I wasn't very good at calculus. I had decided earlier that I would do my homework before Caitlyn got there. I settled down on my bed and started doing my homework. 45 minutes later I was done with my homework and heading down stairs to get everything set up. It was 4:45 and I decided to call Caitlyn and see if she was in town yet so I could give her directions. I punched in her number and at the third ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caitlyn! It's me Mitchie."

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Have you gotten into town yet?"

"I just got here. I was about to call you."

"I didn't know where you were so I decided to call you."

I gave Caitlyn directions and soon she was pulling into my driveway. I burst through the door.

"Caitlyn!"

"Mitchie!"

We both hugged and quickly and got her luggage inside. When we were downstairs we sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I decided to order pizza. My mom was calling the pizza place.

"So Caitlyn, have you been talking to any of the guys?"

"There are a lot of guys in the world. Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a certain 3 guys that we met over the summer!"

"Oh. Those guys. Yeah, I have."

"Which ones?"

"Well all of them really."

"Which one did you talk to the most?"

"I don't know."

"I think I know! Nate!"

Caitlyn blushed and scooted down into the couch. A minute later the doorbell rung.

"That must be the pizza." I said getting up.

I walked to the door and opened it to see a guy about my age standing there with an odd looking smile.

"Pizza Delivery!" The voice sounded very odd.

"Thanks. Here is the money." I handed him the money and took the pizza. Just as I was about to close the door the guy stopped me and kissed me. I didn't know what to think. I looked into his eyes and realized it was Shane!

"Shane!"

"Nice to greet me with a scream."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here till Thursday."

"I specifically said I would be here around 5:30."

"Yeah. Well you acted like you were talking about this Thursday."

Before I could say anything he handed me a bag.

"Here's your present."

I grabbed the contents of the bag and saw that it was a t-shirt with his face on it that said Connect 3.

"You got me a t-shirt with your face on it?"

"Yeah now you can look at the t-shirt and think how HOT I am." He said emphasizing the word hot.

"Jerk." I teased him.

Right then my mom came out of the kitchen. I panicked. I didn't know what she would say about Shane being here and her not knowing. On the bright side she had a smile on her face.

"Mitchie! I didn't know Shane was going to be here tonight."

"Well, neither did I mom."

That night we were all eating pizza and watching movies. Lucky for me my dad was out of town for the week. I wouldn't have to have his hawk eyes watching me when Shane puts his arm around me. My comfort when I was in his arms wouldn't last for long because I would eventually have to go to bed and then tomorrow I would have to go to school. For right now though I was just enjoying the warm feeling of his arm around me.

Please review! If you leave a signed review I will give you a spoiler on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like to thank everyone who subscribed and reviewed. Remember if you sign the review I will send you a spoiler for the next chapter. Just to let you guys know if you like my stories you should check out Moliver. She has a trilogy going on right now that she hasn't finished but I really like them. My story is a lot like hers.

I woke up the next morning and realized that there was a warm body next to me. I freaked out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shane laying asleep. I must have fell asleep with him on the couch last night. I wanted to stay with him but I knew today was a school day so I got up and went up to my room. I found Caitlyn sleeping on my bed. I grabbed some clothes and quietly got in the shower. I wondered what Shane would do while I was in school. Hopefully my mom was still in bed and she didn't see me sleeping on the couch with him. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and decided to let my hair dry naturally. I walked downstairs to find Shane sitting upright on the couch rubbing his eyes. I sat on the couch next to him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning. When did you get up?"

"About half and hour ago."

"What are you doing today?"

"I really don't want to but I have school."

"Really? Your mom told me last night that you didn't have to go to school today."

"She did? I didn't hear that."

"That's because you were asleep."

"I don't ever remember falling asleep last night."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Something that every girl likes to do."

"What's that?"

"Shopping. Duh."

"Okay Mrs. Smarty Pants."

"Actually it is eventually going to be Mrs. Gray."

Shane laughed softly at this.

"I sure hope so."

He softly kissed my forehead. We then heard footsteps coming downstairs. We turned to see Caitlyn.

"What is with all the racket?" Caitlyn asked.

"We've been whispering." I said.

Shane got up to go take a shower. He left us to talk on the couch.

"I wish you didn't have to go to school." Caitlyn said.

"Actually, Shane told me that my mom told him last night that I didn't have to go to school today. I wish I had a tutor like you." I said smiling.

"I wish I lived a normal life like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents are rich. All they care about is money. They don't even care about their own child."

"I didn't know that. They have got to care for you somehow."

Before Caitlyn could answer my mom came downstairs. She looked at us on the couch.

"Good Morning, Girls."

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Well, I thought I would be making breakfast alone this morning but you girls can help."

We got off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Where's Shane? Don't tell me you ran him off."

"No I didn't. He's in the shower." I said.

We started cooking breakfast when we saw Shane coming downstairs.

"If there's anything I can do to hel-" Shane said before he got interrupted by all of us.

"No!" We said together. A few minutes later we were sitting at the table watching Hot Tunes. After breakfast Caitlyn left to visit her Grandmother that lived 2 blocks away. I left with Shane to the mall. We were randomly going to shop. We entered a shop with just dresses. Immediately Shane shot off in some direction. I ended up finding him at a rack of dresses near the back of the store. I went to see which dresses he was looking at. When he saw me he lifted a pale green dress that was strapless with a sweet heart neckline. It had a line of clear beads around the bodice.

"Mitchie, try this on." Shane said handing me the dress.

"Why?" I whimpered like a little puppy.

"I want you to wear it for our first date."

"Fine."

I walked toward the dressing room and went in to change into the dress. A couple of minutes later I came out of the dressing room wearing the dress. I looked for Shane. I found him looking at a rack of sunglasses. I grabbed a pair of pink ones where he couldn't see. I came up from behind him and slipped them on his head. Frightened by something hitting his face he turned around. I could tell he relaxed a little when he saw it was me. When he got to the point of actually looking at the dress he had a look on his face that I could never forget.

"Mitchie... you look beautiful."

"Of course I do." I said smiling.

"Diva."

We decided to get the dress. I took it off and then we headed to the cash register. When we got there I felt bad. I didn't know the dress was that much but Shane didn't look phased. He simply took out his credit card. After we got done checking out the lady looked at us.

"Excuse me. Your Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres right?"

"Yes we are." Shane answered.

"Would you mind signing something. My daughter is a huge fan."

I was surprised that she would want my autograph but I nodded and smiled. I signed it and then handed it to Shane. When we were done autographing the piece of paper we left the store. When we were exiting the mall we were swarmed by paparazzi. I didn't expect it and nearly screamed from fright. They were asking a lot of questions and taking pictures. I was blinded by the flashes of the cameras but luckily Shane was there to guide me to the car. When we were inside the car he cranked it and started driving.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy I didn't look to see if there was paparazzi outside and warn you."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it and it scared me."

"Now that we have picked out your dress we will have our first date Saturday night."

Hearing those words form out of his mouth made me smile widely thinking of a night all alone with Shane.

Thanks everyone for reading. Please review. If you sign the review I will send you a spoiler for the next chapter. Remember if you like my stories you might like Moliver's. You can follow me on twitter. I might tweet you about the next chapter. I am lbwiggins.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love getting reviews. When I started this story I was surprised the next morning to find on my e-mail to find 30 e-mails about reviews, story alerts, favorite authors and all that stuff. I just wanted to say a big thank-you. Here's chapter 3 of The Reason That I'm Singing.

The next day no matter how much I didn't want it to happen Shane had to leave back to New York for an interview with the label and I had to leave to school. Shane had already left and I was putting my homework in my back pack. Later that day I came home to find Caitlyn up in my room pacing while talking on the phone. When she saw me her eyes grew big.

"I gotta go. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody. So how did school go?"

"I know you were talking to somebody and don't say that you sound like my mom."

Caitlyn giggled. I suddenly launched next to her and grabbed the phone.

"Mitchie!"

I ran down the stairs while punching the outgoing calls button. The newest one was the name Nate.

"Mitchie! Give me my phone!"

I gave it to her.

"I didn't know you talked to Nate."

"Nate who?"

"Don't try and play tricks I looked at the latest calls and the latest was named Nate."

"There are a lot of Nate's in the world."

"Yes, but I have Nate's number and these 2 numbers are the same!"

"Okay. I was calling about that interview they had today,"

"Liar."

My mom wasn't home yet because she had a catering job today so we sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on.

"My mom won't be home till late so what do you want to order?"

"What's the choice?"

"Well, there's Pizza, Chinese, and Mexican."

"I haven't had Mexican in 2 weeks."

"I'll order Mexican then."

The rest of the week passed and it was soon Friday night and we were leaving to go see the guys concert. We were let in and I left to Shane's dressing room while Caitlyn went to Nate's. When I got to Shane's dressing room his door was closed. I silently opened it to see Shane standing in front of the mirror straightening his hair.

"Why don't you leave it curly?"

He jumped at the sound of someone else's voice in his dressing room.

"Mitchie, you scared me."

"Pop Star. Are you going to answer my question?"  
"Oh, fine but you are going to have to fix my hair."

"Deal."

A few minutes later we heard the intercom announce for Shane to come to the stage. I followed him there. Caitlyn and I stood by the stage and danced along to the music. I was surprised when they were about to start the last song Shane announced that I would be singing This Is Me with him. I had no clue when he came over and took me on stage. At first I was nervous but after a minute felt confident. When we finished the song the crowd was cheering like crazy. I ran off the stage hyped up. I couldn't stop jumping. After the concert we went out to eat. When we got in the car I Shane was driving and I was sitting next to him. In the back Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were sitting. About half the way there I looked back to see Nate's arm securely around Caitlyn and her head leaning on him. I awed silently in my head. They were such a cute couple. If I told Caitlyn that she would probably say that they were not dating, but clearly they were. When we got to the restaurant we all sat down in a booth even though there was 5 of us. I looked at the restaurant. They had put a dance floor in since I had been to eat there. After we ordered our food I looked at Shane while a familiar Connect 3 song came on. He was laughing.

"We sound the best! Don't you think?"

"Jerk." I said sarcastically.

After we ate we all danced. Since Jason didn't have anyone to dance with Caitlyn and I took turns with him. The boys had to drop us off and leave not too long afterward because they had an interview with the label in the morning. We were going to eat breakfast while watching them on Hot Tunes. _

The next morning Caitlyn and I were eating our omelets when Hot Tunes came on. We took a break from eating to watch it.

"So Nate. I know Shane has a girlfriend but what about you?"

Nick looked as if he was thinking intently.

"Well, yes. Actually I do."

I looked over at Caitlyn. She was smiling freakishly. I could tell she was glad he decided to tell everyone he was dating her. I smiled at her then turned back to the television screen.

"So, what is her name?"

"Her name is Caitlyn Gellar."

"What does she look like?"

"She has beautiful brown curly hair. She's tan and has soft brown eyes."

I could tell Nate was happy. He had a gleam in his eyes.

"Well I'm happy for you two. And for you Shane how is Mitchie?"

"She's perfect. We are soon going to have our first date."

"Oh... You haven't had it yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait till I had everything perfect."

"How nice. Well, this is the end of our talk with Connect 3. We will see everyone next time."

I looked back at Caitlyn. She was still grinning madly. I decided to go upstairs and call Shane. I punched in his number and on the second ring he answered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you hear what Nate said?"

"Yea. Now Caitlyn is sitting down there on the couch grinning madly."

He chuckled.

"Well, you better be grinning madly and getting ready because tonight is the best night you will ever have."

After what he said I was grinning madly. We talked a little longer mostly me trying to get him to tell me where we were going. Then I hung up and decided to lay out my dress. A few minutes later Caitlyn came upstairs.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?"

"Sure. If you want to."

"Oh, don't worry I will make you dazzling by the time Shane gets here. Now go get in the shower!"  
"Caitlyn! It's only 10."

"Yes, but the more time we gave the more dazzling I can make you look."

She pushed me into the bathroom with a robe and closed the door. I tried the door but she pushed herself against it and I couldn't get out. Then, I took a shower. I finally tried to open the door and thankfully I could get out. I looked around to find her sorting make-up. She looked up and saw me. Caitlyn came over to me and mad me drop my stuff and then pulled me into a chair. She started putting make-up on me like we were in a rush.

"Caitlyn! We are not in a rush."

"Yes, we are. After all the time you spent pondering in the bathroom it's already 10:30."

"Yes, it's only 10:30. He's picking me up at 5 because it takes an hour to get there."

"Stop talking. Your messing up your lip gloss."

"I let her put make-up on me then she turned my chair around and looked at me like she was inspecting if I was good enough or not. Then, she pulled the towel off my head and started on my hair."

"Ow! Caitlyn! Be gentle with my hair!"

She straightened my hair and styled my bangs to the side. She then, helped me into my dress and shoes and put jewelry on me. I was almost done by 1 and very tired of being pulled around.

I know you guys hate me for leaving you like this but you'll get the rest of the getting ready part in the next chapter. Sorry about all these lines but Fan fiction was being weird! Please review! Remember if you leave a signed review I will send you a spoiler for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I Haven't been posting chapters I just haven't been in the mood lately! Thank-you everyone for your reviews! I know I say that a lot but I really like how you guys like my stories. I won't have a long author's note today but here is chapter 4.

I wasn't expecting it but Caitlyn took something behind her back and sprayed it on me.

"What was that?" I asked coughing.

"It's perfume."

"Why did you put that on me?"

"Because the name of it is Masculine Magnifier."

"Shane probably won't like it."

Before Caitlyn could answer the doorbell rang. I looked out the window. Shane's hummer was parked in the driveway. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Shane was standing in front of me wearing a black tux with a pale green tie to match my dress.

"Hello Mr. Coordinating."  
"Well I knew you were going to look good so I wanted to look good too."

He put his arm around me and led me to the truck. He opened the door and let me in. Then shut the door and got in on his side and started driving off. Shane looked at me and sniffed the air. Oh no!

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, Caitlyn sprayed this perfume on me and I told her you probably wouldn't like it-"

"Like It? I love it!"

"Oh, so where are we eating?"  
"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."  
"That's not an answer!" I pouted. He hated it when I pouted.

"Sorry. That pout isn't going to work this time."

"Jerk."

A little bit over an hour later we pulled up at a French Restaurant. Oddly there was nobody there. I looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Why are we the only people here?"

"I rented the restaurant for us."

"You did? I don't want to know how much it cost."

He laughed then got out of the truck and opened my door for me. He led me inside. I looked around. The place had been transformed. There was a table with 2 seats and a red rose in the middle of the table. Then there was a dance floor. We sat down and ordered our food. Then Shane asked me to dance. We moved to the dance floor and began dancing. After that song another one came on that I recognized easily. It was 'This Is Me'. After we finished our song our food was on the table. We sat down and ate and then afterward they gave us dessert. It was all delicious and I was sure it had to be expensive. After dinner we danced some more and talked then decided to leave. Once we were outside it started pouring. I was laughing so hard. We got caught in the rain but I didn't care. I pulled Shane toward me and started to dance. He quickly caught on. A few minutes later we were both soaking wet and staring at each other in the rain. Before I could realize it he was kissing me softly. When we pulled away we suddenly noticed how wet our clothes were.

"Well, we are soaking wet."

"Funny of you to just notice that pop star."

"It's Rock Star."

"No. It's Pop Star."

Before he could answer I pecked him on the lips.

"Okay. It's Pop Star." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank-you everyone for reviewing! Sorry It took so long for this Chapter but I was away at Camp!I know you are probably waiting for what is going to happen in this chapter but watch out you won't expect it! Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 9:23 so I got up and took a shower. When I got out my phone beeped. I picked it up and flipped it up. It was a text from an unknown number. I read it .

_Hi Mitchie. My mom is having a show in New York and I wanted to invite you and any of your friends to come and spend some time with me at my hotel room. If you can please bring Caitlyn I want to apologize for what I did to her at Camp Rock. This is Tess if you didn't know. I got your number from Shane._

I couldn't believe Tess was inviting us too her hotel room. I wanted too actually see if she has changed any so I texted her back. I wondered why Shane gave her my number. After I dried my hair my phone beeped and there was another text from Tess.

_Can you come this afternoon?_

I didn't have any plans this afternoon so I replied yes. I walked downstairs and saw Caitlyn on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Cait."

"Morning."

"This morning I got a text from someone wanting us to come spend some time with them."

"Who was that?"

"Tess."

"What! You said no didn't you?"

"No."

"I'm not going."

"But Cait she said she wanted to apologize to you."

"I'm still not going."

"We won't have to eat tortoise burgers tonight if you go. That's what my mom is making tonight."

I knew Caitlyn liked the burgers as much as I did. Maybe she would crack.

"Fine. But I'm only going because of the burgers."

"Okay."

A few minutes later my mom came out of the kitchen with omelets.

"Breakfast is ready."

We went to the table and ate the Caitlyn went and took a shower while I put my make-up on. After we were ready we came downstairs when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a Chinese delivery person there.

"Mom? Did you order Chinese?"

"Yes honey I did. The money's on the table."

I grabbed the money and payed the guy then set the food on the table. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and when I came back my mom was opening all the food up. While we ate I told my mom of our plans and then we started on our drive to New York. I was getting a weird feeling in my stomach about meeting Tess again. It wasn't butterflies though. I could see that Caitlyn really didn't want to meet Tess again. I new she really didn't like Tess or if I should say 'Hate!' I hoped they would become friends today. We eventually made it to Tess's hotel and we went to the front desk to ask what number Tess's room number was. We got the number and got in to the elevator. Once we got in Caitlyn let it out.

"I can't believe you made me do this!"

"I didn't make you do this. You simply agreed."

"Okay let me rephrase that. I can't believe you talked me into this!"

I really didn't want to answer her so I stayed quiet and the elevator door opened and standing right in front of us was Tess.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!"

Tess hugged us both and I could tell that Caitlyn was squirming. I was surprised that she actually touched us.

"I'm so glad you finally got here. Come on, let's go to my room."

We didn't say anything but just followed her to her room. When we walked in we sat down and Tess opened a freezer and took out carton's of ice cream.

"You guys want any ice cream?"

"Sure. What kind do you have?" I said.

"I have chocolate, vanilla, Rocky Road, and Marble Swirl."

"Rocky Road!" I called.

"Marble Swirl!" Caitlyn yelled out.

I was surprised at how Caitlyn yelled that out. Tess took 2 spoons and stuck them in our ice cream and brought it to us then she got the chocolate and started eating it.

"Wow. Your actually eating something as unhealthy as ice cream?"

"Yea. I realized how much of a diva I had become and I've tried to stop. It still shows through sometimes though."

"That's good."

Caitlyn stayed silent. We watched a movie while eating Ice cream. After we said our goodbyes and we decided to go and see Shane, Nate, and Jason. So we left and started on our way to the boys apartment.

Sorry I made such a short chapter. Any comments on how Tess becomes nice? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been making you guys wait so long I had to start back with school and am really busy. So, here's the next chapter.

We soon pulled into the parking lot under there hotel and went in. We went into the elevator and I pressed the button for penthouse. Caitlyn quickly knocked on the door and a Jason with a shirt on backwards opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Kevin called out cheerfully while giving us a hug and letting us into their apartment. Caitlyn sat down with Nate on the couch and U joined them.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey."

"Where's Shane?"

"He's in his bedroom."

I left to Shane's room and saw him laying on his bed watching an action movie.

"Mitchie! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"We were up here to see Tess and decided to drop by."

"We?"  
"Caitlyn's in the living room."

"Ah."

"So, whatcha watching?"

"It's called 'Lara Croft: The Tomb-raider.'"

"I've never heard of it."

"Well I don't think you watch a lot of action movies."

"That is true."

I sat with Shane for awhile and watched the movie. I soon got into the movie when Lara Croft started shooting mummies and robots. After a while we decided to get up and go get something to eat. We went to a nice Mexican restaurant called La Varca. We had fun eating and watching the Mexicans playing their instruments. After we ate we went back to the hotel because we had to get ready to go home. I didn't want to leave Shane, but my mom wouldn't want me to stay since she needed my help with a wedding tomorrow. So Caitlyn and I left on our way home. The next Monday when I went to school I was sitting in Home room when my teacher asked if anyone would like to participate in the talent show the school was having this Saturday. Whoever won would get $100 in cash. I decided to go for it since I was more brave about singing in front of an audience and I really did need the money. I was going to New York every other weekend and I would need the money for gas. I quickly signed the sheet then had to leave to my Science class. At lunch break I decided to call Shane and tell him that I entered the contest.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"I have my lunch break and decided to call you. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for an interview we have later today."

"When is it?"

"3:15 on Hot Tunes."

"Okay. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Today in home room I found out that we are having a talent show this Friday and I entered it."

"That's great. I'll see if I can make it."

"Shane you don't have to come. My mom will probably get it on video."

"But I want to come. I want to see you sing. That is what your going to do isn't it?"

"Yes. I was thinking I'll sing 'This Is Me'"

"Good choice."

"I wish I didn't have to but I need to get some lunch so I can go back to schoolwork, ugh..."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you tonight, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

I grabbed my lunch and went off to find Caitlyn. I found her sitting at a table on her phone. I sat down next to her and tried to guess who she was talking too.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you so much."

Even thought Caitlyn didn't go to my school she had to leave tomorrow and was aloud to see me at lunch time.

"So, what are you so thankful about?"

"My mom wants to move to California this fall but I didn't want too. I asked if I could stay up here with my grandmother which lives not long from your house and she said I could! I'm going to get to come to school with you!"

"Oh my gosh! I can believe it."

"I know."

"I have good news too though."

"What?"

"I signed up for the talent show that the school is going to have this Friday!"

"You are?"

"I thought you were shy about singing in front of a crowd."

"Well I was but I'm not as shy as I was since I sang at Final Jam."

"So, what are you going to sing?"

"I was thinking about 'This Is Me.'"

When your school is over you have to practice."

"Okay. But I know the song by heart."

"Yes. But let's do it anyway."

After lunch I had to go back to schoolwork and Caitlyn went back to my house. After school I went home and saw Caitlyn laying on the couch asleep. I sat down on the couch and waited for her to wake up. About 10 minutes later Caitlyn woke up.

"Hey lazy bones."

"Hey Mitchie. How long have you been here?"

"About 10 or 15 minutes."

"Are you ready to practice?"

"Sure."

We went upstairs to my room to practice my song. I was just singing along and when I got to Shane's part I didn't know whether to sing or not but then Caitlyn started singing in her man voice and I couldn't continue singing because I was cracking up.

"What?"

"You sound so weird."

"Well I thought I would fill in on Shane's part. Are you going to sing his part?"

"I guess so."

"Well then you need to practice singing that part without my 'manly voice.'"

We both fell over laughing. We decided that was enough practicing for today and we went downstairs to watch TV. The rest of the week passed by quickly until Friday. The day went by so slow. After school I went to the auditorium to get ready to sing. I was the first one to go on so I was waiting backstage. Soon it started to fill up. The last person I saw enter was Shane. He had a hat and sunglasses on so no one would recognize him. Soon The lights dimmed.

"Please welcome our first contestant, Mitchie Torres."

Cliffhanger! I bet you hate me. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the new chapter and thanks everyone for the reviews! One of the reviewers asked when I was going to introduce Shane's sister and the answer is probably around the next chapter or the one after that. And I was told that in the last chapter I wrote one time Kevin instead of Jason. Sorry!

"Now please welcome Mitchie Torres singing her own song 'This Is Me.'"

I pushed my nervousness aside and walked out onto the stage as the familiar tune started to play. I was doing great and the crowd was loving it. I was soon going to sing Shane's part and I looked out into the audience to find him, but he wasn't there. My heart sank. I was about to sing Shane's part when he walked out onto the stage singing his part. I was so surprised, I didn't know he was going to sing with me. I started to think if I might get in trouble but all I cared about was singing with Shane on that stage. The crowd noticing that it was part of Connect 3 started going crazy. We soon finished the song and exited the stage.

"How did you get a microphone to sing on stage with me?"

"It just turns out that your principal has 3 daughters that love Connect 3."

As the next act went on Caitlyn came backstage to congratulate me.

"Mitchie that was great!"

"Thanks."

"Now all we have to do is wait and get your money and then we can leave."

"Caitlyn we don't know if I won."

"Your amazing you have to be the winner."

No matter how much I tried to contradict Caitlyn she wouldn't budge on her decision. Finally all the contestants were done and the judges decided on a winner. My principal walked onto the stage with the piece of paper that hopefully had my name on it.

"And the winner of this year's talent show is... Kathy Winsdell."

I was jumping up and down with joy until I realized I didn't win.

"There has to be a mistake!" Caitlyn said.  
"Wait a minute there's been a mistake. Kathy Winsdell is not the winner the real winner for the talent show is Mitchie Torres."

"See I was right!"

This time it didn't take much time for me too realize that I was the winner. I walked out onto the stage and accepted my trophy and the check for $100 and then left with Shane and Caitlyn out into the parking lot. I saw Nate and Jason leaning against Shane's Hummer.

"That bird was totally cool!"

"It wasn't that cool, Jason."

"Yes it was, dude."

"No it wasn't."

"I think I know more about birds than you do."

"Fine. Just drop it."

I laughed at there argument and gave them each a quick hug and got into the car. We were just pulling out of the parking lot when a herd of girls came running out of the school at full speed.

"So your mom said you and Caitlyn could come spend the weekend at our apartment. She said she would pack some of your things and you could pack the rest when we got to your house."

"Okay. Did she just give you permission or did you ask?"

"Actually she just gave me permission."

"That's odd."

We soon pulled into my driveway and we all went inside and then Caitlyn and I went upstairs to pack a few things. Soon we were on our way to New York.

It was about an hour and a half before we got there. We all entered the house and then Caitlyn and I went and put our bags in our rooms. Afterward we were all sitting on the couch trying to figure out where we wanted to eat. We decided to go to an Italian restaurant called Linguini's. While we ate we talked about random things.

"Do you have anything special you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm... let me think. What does a girl want to do in New York? Shopping!"

"Okay... maybe."

"Oh, you're coming."

Before Shane could say anything back Nate interrupted our conversation.

"So, you guys want to catch a movie after we get done eating?"

"Sure." Shane said.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Yes!" Jason said.

"Absolutely." Caitlyn said.

So it was settled. After we got done eating we went and saw the movie 'Scream till you stop screaming.' It was a good movie but was kind of weird. After we just happened to stop at a video game store to get a new video game. We were going to get 'buzz' but Jason insisted on getting one about birds. When we got back to the apartment Jason instantly pulled it out and inserted it into the Wii. The first one to play against Jason was Nate, but Nate lost. Next was Shane, but Shane lost. Next was Caitlyn, but Caitlyn lost. Then it was me and I was certain I was going to lose until I flew into the 500 bonus ring. I was the only one to beat Jason.

"Gosh Jason! Your good at this game!" Caitlyn screamed with frustration.

"Well I do LOVE birds!"

After that we all went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up next to Shane. He was still sleeping so I got up and took a shower. I was excited about going shopping. When I got out of the shower Shane was watching TV. We heard a knock on the door and Caitlyn's head poked in.

"Nate's got pancakes!"

Once I smelled the food I was hungry. After we ate pancakes Shane took a shower and so did Nate. Nate and Caitlyn were going shopping with us too. We had asked Jason if he wanted to come but suspiciously yelled 'No!' I think something is going on but I would just have too wait to figure it out. While we were waiting for Shane and Nate to get ready I watched Jason stomp Caitlyn at the game we got yesterday. Soon we were on our way shopping. Nate and Caitlyn went off in some direction while Shane and I entered this dress shop.

"So, I was wanting to get you a nice dress and some shoes so we can have dinner with my parents tonight."

"You mean we're having dinner with your parents tonight?"

"Yes. I think I stated that."

"Way to tell me ahead of time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it until I was getting ready this morning and I called this morning and made plans."

"That's okay. So, what are your parents names again?"

"David and Emily. I also have a sister, Lauren, she's 20. I also have a brother, Zach, although it's spelled Zachary and he's 1 year younger than you."

"Okay. What color of a dress do you think I should wear?"

"Definitely green."

"Okay. I'll start looking around. You look near the back while I look near the front."

"You just wanna get farther away from me don't you?" He teased.

After looking around a while and I couldn't find anything I went to find Shane. He was looking at a strapless pale green dress with a few sequins around the waist. I walked up to him.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked me.

"Nothing but you."

"Aww... your so cute." He said kissing me quickly.

"I see you found something."

"Yeah, I don't know if you'll like it though."

"Well let me try it on."

It turned out that the dress fit perfectly and we decided to get it. When we went to check out we asked the cashier if she happened to have any shoes that would match the dress. She just happened to have some that were perfect. They were white heals with pale green sequins on them. After we got done we were exiting the store when Nate and Caitlyn asked us if we were ready to go. We went back to the apartment deposited our bags in our room and picked up Jason to go eat Chinese. After that we decided to lay around till it was time for me to get ready.

End of chapter! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my peoples! Here's the next chapter for Your the voice inside my head! Enjoy!

I soon got up to get ready. Since I had taken a shower this morning I didn't take one. I laid out my dress and shoes and then went into the bathroom to curl my hair since it was naturally straight. I decided to style my bangs to the side and I quickly did so. Afterward I did my mascara brown tonight. Then, put a light pink shade of blush on. Then, to compliment my green dress I put on a very light shade of green eyeshadow on. Then, decided on just some simple pink lip gloss. Next, I put my dress on and slipped my heels on. Then grabbed my green handbag and put my cellphone and lip gloss in. I walked out into the living room to tell Shane I was ready.

"Whoa!"

Shane's mouth was hanging open so I closed it.

"I'm ready."

"Good thing cause if you got prettier I might have an accident!"

At this we all started cracking up. Not long after we were on our way to Shane's parents house. I was looking forward to meeting them but was scared they might not like me. I tried not to show it. I knew Shane knew something was going on because he kept glancing at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just nervous that's all."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if your parents don't like me."

"Don't fret about it. I'm sure my parents will like you."

"Well what about your sister?"  
"I'm sure Lauren will like you too. She likes a lot of people."

"What about your brother?"

"I'm sure my brother will like you even though he's not like one of those guys who's so nice like me."

"Jerk."

"Am not."

"Pop star."

"Rock star."

Shane stopped the car and I looked out the window and saw a big mansion.

"Your parents live here?"

"Remember Mitchie. I'm rich."

"Right."

Shane let me out of the car and we headed to his house. When we reached the door he rang the bell. A minute later a tall girl that looked about 20 had a tan oval face, soft brown eyes and extremely dark brown hair.

"Hello."

"Lauren, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, Lauren."

"Oh, hi! I've heard so much about you and have been wanting to meet you."

"Thank-you. I've been wanting to meet you too."

Shane was right. His sister was very friendly.

We walked into Shane's parents house and it was huge! We went into their living room and sat down on their couch. A minute later Shane's mom and dad walked in.

"Oh, Lauren. You didn't tell me they were here. Hi, my name is Emily."

"And my name is David."

"Hi, my name is Mitchie."

"Mom, where's Zach?"

"Umm... I thought he was up here with you."

"I'll go find him."

So Shane left to go find Zach while I talked to the rest of his family. It wasn't much longer till Shane came back with a boy that looked a ton like Shane but was shorter. He had a happy grin on his face and a jump in his step. I thought Shane said he wasn't like this. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Shane's mom stood up.

"Lauren, come help me get dinner out of the stove."

Lauren stood up and followed her mother out of the room and into what I assumed was the kitchen.

I turned back around to see that Zach had sat down on the couch next to Shane's dad. I really didn't know what to say so I looked at Shane for help.

"So, dad. What's new around here?"

"Nothing." Zach blurted out.

His happy face turned grim. I wondered if something had happened to him that wasn't very nice. Shane gave Zach an odd look.

"Anything?"

Zach just continued looking at the tips of his shoes.

"Just the usual. Your mom and Lauren went shopping. A little later they went back to return stuff and came back with more. Lauren started beating Zach with an umbrella when he took her make up bag, opened it up and dumped it all down the staircase."

"I bet mom didn't like that. I know she hates it when she asks the maid the maid to clean it up and she quits."

After that it got quiet until Shane's mom walked in and said that dinner was on the table. We all got up and headed to what I guessed was the dining room. There was a long wooden table in the center and hardwood floors and a rug under the table. The walls were a deep red and the trim was white. Behind me there was a cabinet with sets of china in it. I sat down with Shane to my right, Lauren and Zach in front of me, and Shane's mom and dad at the ends of the table. The food smelled fantastic! On the table was a pork roast, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans and rolls. They sure did know how to cook. The food was delicious and I was hungry. I tried not to plow through it but it was so good.

"So Mitchie, have you been to a spa around here?" Lauren asked.

"No. I eventually want too, but haven't gotten too yet."

"We need to plan a girls day out and do that sometime."

"Sure. What's the best spa around?"

"It's one owned by some french people called Voire."

"Maybe we can do that on a Saturday that I'm not busy."

"Sure."

"I know that next Saturday I'm helping my friend, Caitlyn, move into her Grandmother's house, but maybe we can go the Saturday after that."

"When will you fit me in?" Shane asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll see me next Saturday when you and Nate and Jason help me move Caitlyn move in."

"Could I come?" Lauren asked.

"Sure. If it's alright with Mr. and Mrs. Gray."

"Please call us David and Emily." David said.

After we finished eating we went back into the living room to talk. A couple of minutes later we noticed Zach didn't follow us. Shane got up to go find him again. We continued to talk about various things until Shane walked in with Zach behind him with a scowl on his face. I wondered if he didn't like me or something. I decided that when I could fit it in I would spend some time with him and get to know him.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Lauren asked.

"Sure."

"Lauren can show you the rest of the house while I get the dishes off the table." Emily said.

"So, I left with Lauren and she started showing me the rest of the house."

After she showed me the downstairs we went upstairs. The first room we entered was very dark.

"This is Shane's room."

She turned on the light and I could see that this room was a lot like Shane. Until I spotted a baby doll laying on the floor.

"Shane has a baby doll?"

I went in the room and picked it up.

"Aww... look. I'm little Shane that has a baby doll."

"No. Sorry, I was babysitting the other day."

"Oh. Well that takes the fun out of it."

We continued our tour around the house and then went back to the living room. A few minutes later Emily entered the room.

We talked for a few more minutes about how Savannah was doing at her college that she went too.

"Well, it's getting kind of late and we should start heading back." Shane announced. I didn't really mind being here this late.

"Oh my gosh! Time just flew. Well, maybe sometime you can come back." Emily said. We all said our goodbyes and soon enough Shane and I were in his Hummer and was on our way back to his apartment. When we entered the apartment Nate was getting creamed by Jason at Buzz. Jason turned around to see us and Nate pushed him then turned the game off. He hated to lose.

"Hey guys! Hey!" Jason said hi to us then turning around and realizing that his game was off.

"Hey guys."

I left to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. When I came back out I could tell that Jason and Nate were arguing about the game.

"Maybe we should get a new game!" I shouted over the noise.

"Yes! Definitely! We should get a new game!" I heard Jason shout.

"No we shouldn't!" Nate argued.

"Yes! We shall!" Jason said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I really hope he doesn't get Guitar Hero." Nate muttered.

He came back a while later with what I presumed and a cake.

"What's the cake for?" I asked.

"To celebrate me beating Nate for the first time on this game."

"Please don't tell me you got Guitar Hero!" Nate shouted from the living room.

"Of course not!"

"Then what did you get?"

"Guitar Hero 3!" Jason said whipping the game out of the bag.

"Ugh!" Nate yelled.

"Let's play right now!"

"No. It's too late. We'll play it tomorrow."

"That's not fair Mitchie! Your just jealous because you know I'll win!"

Jason eventually settled down and we all went to bed."

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. And just today I have hurt my back really bad so, maybe since I'm down I will be able to put up a lot of new chapters. Please Review!


End file.
